Confucion
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: no todos los dias queda inconciente por una loli y no todos los dias la loli se da cuenta que fue un error absoluto ahora que hara la loli para enmendar su error isseixkoneko no sobrenatural
1. Chapter 1

Dulce amor parte 1

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien bueno esto será una pequeña historia que no tengo idea de donde se me ideo, no tiene nada que ver con mis demás historias podemos llamarlo un two-shot, estas no tendrán nada que ver con el mundo sobrenatural ni nada, si gusta la idea pues veré si puedo hacer más, bueno ya no los aburro más y comencemos**

Distrito comercial de Kuoh

En una tienda de 24 horas se puede observar a una chica saliendo de esta, pelo color plateado con un broche con forma de gato negro en el mismo, cara pequeña y bonita como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, ojos color ámbar, cuerpo pequeño, una Loli básicamente llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de su escuela, esta chica era conocida como koneko toujou la mascota de la escuela Kuoh llamada así porque muchos decían que parecía un gato aunque realmente no era alguien muy expresiva o comunicativa con otros pero ese rasgo le parecía adorable a muchos, pero a ella realmente no le agradaba mucho a atención de ese tipo ya que solo lo hacían con propósitos ocultos, bueno volviendo ella se encontraba sacando una paleta del abolsa que tenía que por cierto estaba llena de dulces, mientras continuaba su camino a casa se encontró con una escena que le irrito

Más adelante se encontraba el tristemente célebre conocido hyodo issei, parte del trio pervertido de su escuela, el cual por cierto lideraba, él se encontraba frente a una mujer que parecía algo alterada y no para de desviar la mirada y repetir "lo siento" a koneko no le gusto esto ya que este chico siempre se la pasaba espiando junto a sus amigos pero acosar a una mujer en plena calle, eso si la encabrono, acercándose sigilosamente se posiciono atrás del chico para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el área del abdomen a un costado para ser más específico, el chico salió volando y quedo tendido en el piso sin moverse, al ver que el "agresor" había quedado fuera de combate se le quedo viendo a la mujer

-te encuentras bien-dijo con voz inexpresiva

-eh?-dijo la mujer bastante confundida

-no deberías prestarle atención a gente rara o a idiotas que traten de ligar contigo, sabes?-dijo de manera tranquila para que la mujer quedara a un más confundida-ignóralos o grita por ayuda si es necesario-

-no pero el-comenzó a decir la mujer algo nerviosa-me estaba devolviendo mi billetera que se me había caído unas cuadras atrás-

En ese momento quedo en shock puesto que había golpeado a alguien que si bien se lo merecía por sus acciones estaba haciendo algo bien y que hace ella lo golpea sin siquiera saber que pasaba realmente

-….que debo hacer?-se preguntó para sí misma mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil del castaño

.

.

..

.

.

…

.

.

.

-donde estoy-pregunto el castaño algo desorientado mientras se sujetaba el costado derecho del abdomen

-despertaste-se escuchó una voz si emociones, el castaño miro hacia esa dirección para encontrarse con la mascota de la escuela

-koneko-chan?-dijo algo dudoso y sorprendido

-si-

-pero que hago acá y porque me duele el cuerpo-dijo mientras se sobaba el costado y hacia que la chica se pusiera nerviosa-espera creo que me acuerdo estaba ayudando a una mujer que se le había caído la billetera y de la nada algo me golpeo-dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba como si en el techo estuviera la respuesta

-sí, yo te golpe-dijo de manera tranquila pero también se notaba algo de culpa en su voz

-estaba siendo amable con una desconocida y fui golpeado como agradecimiento, eh-dijo el castaño mientras se tiraba al piso y le daba la espalda a koneko

-realmente lo siento-comenzó a decir koneko lo cual sorprendió al chico ya que ella hasta donde sabia era alguien que no hablaba con muchos y más sobre disculparse-solo salte a conclusiones apresuraras…..así que…..hare cualquier cosa para compensarlo-

El castaño al escuchar eso realmente se sorprendió ya que tenía la posibilidad de obtener algo, se puso a pensar detenidamente que podría pedir cuando se quedó observando discretamente a koneko para centrar su vista en sus labios, en eso su cabeza se puso a trabajar y tuvo una idea

-cualquier cosa-dijo mientras sonreía-un beso-susurro para voltear a verla-quiero que me des un beso-dijo mirándola a los ojos-dijiste que harías cualquier cosa-dijo sonriente

-LO HICE PERO QUIEN DIABLOS PEDIRIA ALGO ASI -dijo mientras se mostraba molesta pero también un sonrojo apareció en su rostro-LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAS ALGO ASI TE GOLPEARE-

-así que solo era una mentira eh-dijo el castaño mientras se volvía a acostar en el piso y desviaba la mirada-bueno era de esperarse de una chica que diga "hare cualquier cosa"-para luego suspirar

-¡?-koneko se quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración del chico-para que lo sepas odio las mentiras y siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo para que el sonrojo que tenia se hiciera ligeramente más notorio

-no es necesario mentir-dijo el castaño como si se estuviera riendo

-si tanto quieres un beso-dijo koneko para levantar al chico y lo puso enfrente de el-de lo daré-dijo para cerrar sus ojos y acercar su cara lentamente a la del chico

-(espera, que, realmente va a hacerlo)-pensó el castaño mientras sentía como los labios de Koneko se acercaban, también podia sentir su respiración-(realmente no pensé que lo haría, pensé que se negaría y que me golpearía, pero ya que estamos en esto, quizás pueda conseguir algo mas)-de decidió cuando puso sentir una sensación cálida sobre sus labios, al mirar bien pudo ver que efectivamente se estaban besando

-(pero que estoy haciendo, este era mi primer beso y se lo estoy dando a él)-pensó Koneko con los ojos cerrados pero un sonrojo iba apareciendo en sus mejillas-(pero por algún motivo no me desagrada es más creo que me ¿gusta?, NO no pienses eso él es un pervertido que te obligo a esto, una vez que nos separemos lo golpeare hasta que…KYA)-pensó pero decrepitante sintió las manos del castaño posarse sobre su pecho, amasándolo lentamente-PERO QUE….-dijo cuándo se separó rápidamente de este y se preparó para querer golpear al castaño pervertido, pero el castaño del susto de esto pellizco el pezón izquierdo de la chica haciendo que perdiera fuerzas de repente

-KYAAH-grito koneko para caer entre los brazos de issei con la respiración algo agitada

-whoops-dijo el castaño mientras la atrapaba-eso estuvo cerca koneko-chan, será posible que estés asustada-le susurro en el oído sobresaltando a la chica, para comenzar a quitarle la blusa del uniforme mostrando un sostén de color verde con borde blanco

-¿?-la chica quedo confundida ante las palabras y acciones del castaño antes de sentir como este la alejaba ligeramente para continuar jugando con sus pechos-suelo….suéltame-decia mientras su respiración se volvía algo entrecortada

-siento que me vas a matar si lo hago-dijo sonriente para continuar haciéndolo

-dijiste…..que…..solo querías un beso-dijo con la respiración aún más agitada

-bueno si te soy sincero pensé que no lo harías-

-era una promesa después de to…. aaaahhhhhhh- comenzó a gemir koneko haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara aún más y le pusiera más ganas a lo que hacia

-maldición eres demasiado linda-dijo para jalar ligeramente los pechos de la chica atrayéndolo hacia el-ven aquí koneko-chan-dijo para jalarla y hacer que la espalda de ella se en el mientras la continuaba sujetando del pecho-muy bien koneko-chan….serias mi novia-dijo el chico haciendo que koneko abriera los ojos como plato-quiero decir si vamos a hacerlo almenas deberíamos ser novios-dijo para comenzar a desabrochar la falta de esta-ser golpeado por ti debió ser obra del destino o algo así-

-HACERLO?, QUE QUIERES DECIR CON…?-no pudo continuar hablando ya que el castaño le había quitado la falta y con ella su ropa interior mostrando su húmedo coño-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-increíble estas mojada-dijo el castaño con algo de felicidad en sus palabras-creo que te besen y jueguen con tus pechos te gusto bastante-dijo para bajar su mano hacia su coño y comenzar a masturbarla con habilidad

-NO, NO ES CIERTO-decia como podia la chica con la respiración aún más cortada

-pero bien que no opusiste resistencia cuando te quite tu falda-

-Cierra la….AH-siguió gimiente la chica

-koneko-chan, por aquí-dijo el castaño de improviso haciendo que la chica volteara solo para recibir otro beso de parte del castaño pero esta vez podia sentir algo diferente y tenía que decirlo le estaba gustando-saca tu lengua-le dijo y ella inconscientemente obedeció la hacerlo comenzó una lucha de lenguas entre los dos y parecía que el castaño estaba ganando, mientras hacían eso el castaño continuo masturbándola, introduciendo dos dedos ocasionalmente, ligera y rápidamente mientras que con su otra mano pechacaba ligeramente el clítoris de la chica

-ah…ahí…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-grito la chica para luego caer de espaldas con la respiración aún más cortada y el cuerpo todo entumecido

-wo, te encuentras bien-dijo el castaño con algo de preocupación para luego levantarla y depositarla en la cama, luego de eso desplaza su cabeza hacia el coño de la chica, la chica al sentir una respiración en esa zona levanta la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al castaño

-que….estas…-decia débilmente y con la respiración cortada

-voy a lamerte-sentencio el chico mientras comenzaba a lamer a la chica haciendo que esta gimiera

-AAAAHHHH…..NO…-gemía mientras inconscientemente llevaba sus manos hacia la cabeza del castaño como si quisiera que no se separara y fuera más profundo-voy…..a darte una paliza…..después de esto…..AH…..-trato de amenazar la chica pero con la respiración entrecortada y saliva cayendo de su boca no sonó muy convincente para el castaño

-porque no lo hiciste de inmediato-pregunto el castaño mientras se separaba ligeramente de la chica

-porque…mi cuerpo…esta…débil-gemía la chica por las acciones del castaño

-enserio?, o será que a koneko-chan le gusta lo que estoy haciendo-dijo para aumentar la velocidad de su lengua y subir una mano a su pecho para comenzar a estimular su pezón derecho

-ALT…..ME VOY A….NO…-gemía la chica ya con la lengua de fuera y con la mirada ligeramente perdida-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-suprimió su gemido lo más que pudo al momento de correrse en toda la cara del castaño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El castaño se encontraba sobre la chica alineando su miembro a la entrada de la chica

-lo estoy metiendo-aviso el castaño para comenzar a entrar en la chica lentamente, podia ver como ella tenía los ojos serrados y estaba apretando las sabanas mientras unas ligeras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-no estas enojada, eh-dijo llamando la atención de la chica haciendo que abriera ligeramente los ojos mostrando una mirada perdida y a la vez lujuriosa

-ya no lo sé…ya no se nada….solo…has lo que quieras….-decia la chica como podia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-voy a comenzar a moverme-dijo el castaño para comenzar con un ritmo lento pero constante

-lo estoy sintiendo…NO…AH-gemía koneko ante los movimientos del castaño-deja…..de….moverte…así!…AH…..espera…hablo…enserio…al….to-la pobre ya se encontraba con la mirada perdida y solo se dejaba hacer

-moverse normalmente debería estar bien ahora, solo mira lo mojada que estas-dijo para comenzar a moverse con más fuerza

-NO…..-

-ah, puedes sentir lo profundo que va-decia el castaño mientras aplicaba más fuerza

-puedo sentir…..como si…..golpearas….mi estómago-gimió koneko sin siguiera darse cuenta que era lo que decia

-dices eso pero aun así te estas sintiendo bien, no es as koneko-chan-

-NO, no es cierto-decia entre jadeos-no me estoy…sintiendo…..bien…..para….nada….en lo….absoluto-

-enserio?-dijo issei serio pero a la vez divertido

-en….serio…..AH-trataba de decir pero la expresión que tenía y la forma que lo decia no ayudaba en nada

-entonces….veré si me mientes o no con un beso-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de koneko ella simplemente abrió los ojos como plato al sentir nuevamente los labios del chico sobre los suyo s y aunque odiara admitirlo le gustaba la sensación le besar al chico, le gustaba como él se estaba moviendo dentro de ella, realmente le gustaba

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba el castaño aunque fuera raro incluso para ella realmente le gustaba, fue ahí cuando se dejó hacer completamente, total él le había pedido que fuera su novia entonces que problema había en que dos novios tuvieran sexo

Issei podia sentir como koneko se relajaba y se dejaba hacer internamente sonrió ya que no pensó que ella aceptaría todo esto, pero era algo que no iba a desperdiciar

-tu interior se siente realmente cálido y húmedo siento como si me fuera a derretir-dijo el castaño dando una sonrisa-voy a correrme pronto-dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-no, no podre…soportar más….esta sensación….tan buena-decia como podia

-eh, pero quiero hacerlo un poco mas-decia mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía en cuatro-te prometo que si nos venimos juntos se sentirá aún mejor-dijo para aumentar la velocidad-vez, no se siente mejor-

-bueno-decia mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa aparecía en su rostro-puedes hacerlo un poco más….AH-gemía a mas no poder ya no tenía fuerza en los brazos por lo que se dejó caer en la cama mientras más saliva escurría por su boca y solo podia sentir el placer que el castaño le estaba dando

-voy a correrme-dijo para inclinarse y poner su cara al lado de la de koneko-voy a correrme dentro de ti-

-haz…..lo que ….quieras….-la chica ya estaba rendida ante el placer

-me corro-dijo el castaño para dejar su esencia dentro del cuerpo de la chica, está ya estaba prácticamente inconsciente pero al sentir la esencia del castaño dentro de ella la despertó para soltar un sonoro gemido, daba gracias a dios que su hermana no estuviera en casa porque de ser así cosas muy malas pudieron haber pasado-eres tan linda-dijo el castaño para besar la mejilla de una seminconsciente koneko

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato el castaño se encontraba de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo, aparentemente luego de que los dos se recuperaran koneko le dio la paliza de su vida al castaño luego de aquella golpiza fue que él se puso así, ella pensaba que le pediría disculpas pero lo que dijo la sorprendió

-por favor sal conmigo-

-no puedo creer que le pidas eso a alguien después de hacerlo con ella, ni siguiera nos conocemos lo suficiente para salir-decia con su típica voz inexpresiva-(pero creo que no me molestaría)-decia mientras suprimía lo más que podia un sonrojo en su rostro

-si lo sé pero sé que eres una chica honesta, que cumple lo que dice, por lo que escuchado de ti eres alguien que realmente se aplica en todo lo que hace además de que eres linda-dijo el castaño mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo-en cuanto a mi creo que podrás conocerme si me das una oportunidad-

Koneko se quedó pensando unos segundos si aceptaba tendría novio, alguien con quien pasar el rato, además de que podría tener a alguien más que la quisiera aparte de su hermana, pero también estaba de que era un pervertido y si la veían con él se podría crear un gran revuelo en el colegio pero suponía que eso se podría solucionar, pero….si lo rechazaba volvería a estar sola si bien habían varias personas que decían ser sus amigas ninguna de ellas pasaba tiempo con ella fuera de la escuela, siempre estaba sola para los almuerzos y con esos acosadores que tenía realmente le molestaba, así que después de considerar eso solo suspiro llamando la atención del castaño

-el próximo día que tengamos libre salgamos a algún lugar-dijo con tono desinteresado pero se podia apreciar felicidad en sus palabras, mientras decia eso escribía algo en un papel y le pasaba su teléfono al chico-acá esta mi número y quiero que me des el tuyo-

Ante tal acto el castaño el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces mientras mostraba una sonrisa, la chica solo suspiro pero inconscientemente devolvió el abrazo

-(puede que esto no sea tan malo después de todo)-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa pero la ocultaba en el pecho del castaño-(creo que si fue el destino el que nos llevó a estar juntos)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno como dije esto fue un pequeño proyecto que se me ocurrió que puede quedar como un two-shot o bien una historia algo corta así que dejen en los comentarios que le gustaría que fuera un two-shot o una historia espero que les haya gustado y no duden que estarán viendo más de mis proyectos hasta otra**


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce amor parte 2

.

.

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la ciudad de Kuoh, más específicamente en la residencia hyodo se estaba despertando cierto castaño hijo único de la familia, al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa algo boba ya que el día anterior había conseguido novia aunque de una manera poco ortodoxa pero la cuestión era que tenía novia, se encontraba tan feliz que sin reproches ni nada se levantó incluso antes de que su madre lo fuera a despertar, se arregló rápidamente, inclusive que cuando su madre llego a despertarlo él ya se encontraba preparado lo cual le sorprendió enormemente

-hijo te encuentras bien-pregunto la madre ya que se le hacía raro que él se levantara temprano y más por voluntad propia

-si mama me encuentro bien es más, me encuentro excelente-dijo para darle un abrazo y pasar al lado para ir a la cocina donde ya se encontraba su padre desayunando, este al verle despierto temprano igual que su esposa se sorprendió enormemente

-de casualidad tienes algo que hacer para levantarte tan temprano hijo-pregunto de manera divertida para ver como él se ponía ligeramente incómodo y su esposa bajaba de forma sigilosa

-pues a decir verdad, quede con verme con alguien temprano así que tengo no quiero llegar tarde-dijo mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y reía de forma nerviosa

-no será una chica o si-dijo su madre de manera juguetona

-querida es imposible que nuestro inútil hijo haya quedado con alguna chica en reunirse temprano-dijo el padre haciendo que el castaño menor se sintiera mal, para después ver como su esposas se sentaba a su lado y comían tranquilamente

Así que para devolverles el sentimiento se sentó a comer y comió aunque algo acelerado para levantarse y decirles

-a decir verdad si, y es mi novia-dijo y en ese momento sus padres los cuales estaban tomando café lo escupieron por la sorpresa que había dicho su hijo y que decir que se estaban ahogando, tratando de articular alguna palabra a su hijo el cual se encontraba dirigiéndose a la puerta-nos vemos más tarde-para salir de su casa,

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-escucho el grito de sus padres desde la calle para comenzar a reír ligeramente

-para que se burlan de mi-dijo para emprender camino hacia la casa de koneko

.

.

.

.

.

Residencia toujou

Cierta Loli peli plata se comenzaba a despertar con bastante pereza, al cabo de unos minutos se levanta perezosamente y mirar con aburrimiento el reloj, 6:50, era la hora que marcaba al ver la hora sus ojos se abrieron como plato y se asustó ligeramente

-ME QUEDE DORMIDA-grito para levantarse de la cama y tropezar ligeramente para recomponerse e ir al baño, ¿el motivo de su nerviosismo? Simple había quedado con el castaño, su "novio" que el la vendría a recoger para acompañarla al colegio y la hora acordada, 7:10, se había quedado dormida de más lo cual le pareció raro para recordar rápidamente lo que había pasado el día anterior sintiendo todavía un ligero dolor en la entrepierna, ignorándolo lo mejor que pudo se arregló y comenzó a preparar un desayuno simple, lo hubiera tenido más complicado si su hermana se encontrara que por suerte de ella estaba en un viaje por su trabajo y no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días, mirando su reloj de muñeca que por cierto tenía un diseño de gato, ya eran las 7, comiendo algo tranquila pero con apresuro ya que no quería que el chico entrara y se encontrara con el desorden que si bien era poco no había tenido tiempo de arreglar ya que después de que el castaño se había ido se fue directamente a dormir

-me pregunto si realmente vendrá- era la duda que recorría la cabeza de la Loli ya que no sabía si el cumpliría su promesa o simplemente había jugado con ella, solo usarla y después abandonarla, para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación-no, en no haría eso-pensó eso con una sonrisa discreta para escuchar la puerta, lo cual hizo que abrirá los ojos para volver a ver la hora y ver que efectivamente era la hora acordada

Dejando los platos en el lava trastes, tomar sus cosas e irse a la puerta no sin antes mirarse en un espejo que había al lado de la puerta y arreglarse el pelo a su acostumbrado peinado y ocultar la emoción que sentía, al mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, efectivamente el castaño se encontraba del otro lado y se veía un tanto nervioso, lo cual le pareció algo tierno, para luego calmarse y abrir la puerta calmadamente

-hola, buenos días-dijo ella con su usual inexpresividad pero se podia notar algo de felicidad en su voz

-buenos días koneko-chan-dijo sonriente-bueno nos vamos-dijo el castaño ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, la cual no sabía si tomarla o no pero al cabo de unos segundos poso su mano sobre la del chico- _su mano se siente tan suave y delicada, pero a la vez calidad-_ fue el pensamiento del castaño al tener ese contacto

- _su mano se siente tan grande, pero me por algún motivo me da un sentimiento de seguridad-_ fue el pensamiento de koneko para luego que emprendieran su caminata hacia el colegio

Durante el trayecto hubo un silencio pero no fue incomodo sino que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de palabras, luego de un rato de caminar el castaño pudo ver que ella no tenía un ritmo "normal" al momento de caminar, era como si estuviera lastimada y le costaba caminar

-¿te encuentras bien koneko-chan?-pregunto preocupado el castaño al ver la forma de caminar de ella

Al momento de hacer esa pregunta la Loli se sonrojo ligeramente y se incomodó un poco

-fue por lo de ayer-dijo en un susurro aunque fue audible para el castaño sonrojándolo, para luego mirar como ella levantaba la mirada-fuiste muy brusco-se quejó la chica

-perdón es que te veías demasiado linda, tierna y tan terriblemente apetecible que no pude evitarlo-confeso el castaño aún más avergonzado y haciendo que ella se sintiera muchísimo más avergonzada

-solo se más cuidadoso la próxima vez-dijo ya en el límite de la vergüenza para acelerar el paso y jalar a un estupefacto castaño

-c….claro-respondió mecánicamente- _espera,…eso significa que abra una próxima vez-_ dijo pensó y una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su boca, para mirar con ternura a la Loli que lo estaba arrastrando de la mano- _realmente agradezco que me haya golpeado, porque sin eso no la abría conocido-_ pensó para acelerar el paso y que pudieran caminar a la par y a un ritmo más calmado por ella pero igual se podia notar que tenía problemas para caminar aun si bajaban el ritmo

.

.

.

.

.

Entrada de la academia

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la academia Kuoh, los estudiantes llegaban tranquilamente hablando entre ellos de sus temas triviales, en la entrada de la misma se encontraba sona, presidenta del concejo estudiantil asegurándose que todos los alumnos entraran y a buena hora, todo parecía normal a su perspectiva, pero a la lejanía pudo ver algo que ni en sus sueños más dementes hubiera imaginado puesto que pudo ver a hyodo issei, el máximo pervertido de la academia, líder del trio pervertido del mismo, pero eso no era lo que la tenía sorprendida sino el hecho que estaba llegando tomado de la mano de nada más y nada menos de la mascota de la escuela toujou koneko, pero ella no era la única sorprendida ya que toda la escuela veía y no creía…

-qué es esto-

-es imposible-

-NUESTRA MASCOTA Ha SIDO MANCILLADA-

-LA HAN PROFANADO-

Eran los gritos de los estudiantes al ver la escena de ellos caminando felices

(Si supieran XD)

Aunque algo que unas 3 personas notaron fue que aunque caminaban tranquilamente parecía que la loli tenía problemas para mantener el ritmo parecía que forzaba para mantener el ritmo pero lo curioso era que no parecía como si le dolerán los pies o tobillos más parecía que era en el área de la cadera, ante esto 3 personas se dieron realmente cuenta del porque su manera de caminar, dos de ellos por enojo, envidia pero también alegría de que su amigo había dejado de ser virgen y la otra una castaña de coletas y lentes que se había interesado en el castaño y ver esto le sorprendió bastante, tanto que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar.

Mientras esto pasaba el castaño y la loli sintieron las miradas sobre ellos haciéndolos sentir incomodos

-issei-sempai, no se siente algo incómodo-susurro la loli mientras lo veía discretamente para evitar las miradas de sus compañeros

-puedes decirme solo issei-dijo sonriendo disimuladamente-y si es realmente incomodo-dijo para cuando llegaron a la entrada

-nos vemos en el tejado a la hora de receso-dijo la loli en un susurro para soltar la mano del castaño y alejarse, pero al ver la extraña mirada que todo el mundo le da a ambos, en especial al castaño, hace que la peliplatina se enoje, y con decisión se acerca al castaño y con un gesto le dice que se agache un poco-esto es para la buena suerte-dice y luego lo besa de manera apasionada y fogosa, dejando atontado al castaño y logrando que todos queden hechos piedras, además de sufrir una desconexión cerebro-cuerpo al ver que el orden natural de las cosas queden distorsionadas

-claro- susurro el castaño, de manera idiota, después de semejante beso para ver cómo se alejaba-bueno ahora a cla…-comenzó a decir el castaño hasta que un puñetazo le golpea la cara mandándolo a volar-pero que carajos-dijo mientras se sobaba el área golpeada y veía un ligero rastro de sangre en el piso y sintiendo algo húmedo en la parte derecha de su cabeza, señal que se había cortado debido al golpe

-ISSEI TRAIDOR-escucho la voz de dos personas bien conocidas para él, al voltear a ver pudo divisar a sus dos "amigos"

-hola chicos, tan animados como siempre-se quejó issei mientras se levantaba

-QUEREMOS UNA EXPLICACION-gritaron los dos poniéndose enfrente del-QUE HACIAS TOMADO DE LA MANO CON LA MASCOTA DE LA ESCUELA Y PORQUE LE COSTABA CAMINAR-volvieron a gritar para mirarlo con completo odio

-solo les diré que ella es mi novia-dijo para quitarse a sus amigos de encima y levantarse-ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la enfermería ya que gracias a ustedes tengo esta herida-dijo de manera tranquila para alejarse, - ah, antes de que se me olvide - dice acercándose a sus amigos – si a ella le cuesta caminar… eso se lo dejo a discreción de ustedes – dice y se aleja hacia la enfermería del salón, dejando no solo a sus amigos sino también a sus compañeros hechos de piedra sin dar señal de que fueran a despertar pronto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salón 1-A

El ambiente en el salón de la peliplatina se encontraba terriblemente tenso, ya que para muchos aun le era impactante lo que había hecho la chica, y para otros aun no creían que la chica había hecho lo que habían visto, ya que ella era una de las que odiaban al trio pervertido y en especial a su líder, y ver como ella se comportó de manera cariñosa con "la bestia pervertida" no sabían que creer, lo más probable era que esa bestia la estuviera amenazando o algo así, en busca de respuestas una chica se acercó a una distraída peli plata

- _pero en que estaba pensando al besarlo frente a todos-_ pensaba koneko mientras ocultaba su cara en su escritorio- _no niego que no me gusto pero, siento que he hecho las cosas más complicadas, haaaaaaaaaaa porque tiene que ser esto tan difícil-_ se estuvo quejando hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-koneko-san-escucho su nombre para voltear a ver y encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño, piel clara, ojos café claro, de su misma estatura y tenía una mirara extraña

-mikan-san ¿Qué pasa?-dijo dándole una mirada seria ya que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

-lamento si te molesto solo quería saber si unos rumores eran ciertos-dijo de forma tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía

-¿Cuáles rumores?-dijo con algo de duda pero ya se imaginaba cuáles eran

-te que te gustan los pervertidos y te revuelcas con ellos-dijo mientras soltaba una risa burlona

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo algo enojada

-no te hagas la inocente, todos te vieron venir tomada de la mano con la bestia pervertida y aun así dices que no sabes y más por lo mal que caminas, que fue lo que hiciste anoche-

-nada que te interese-dijo koneko ya algo molesta

-así que lo encumbres, realmente te debe gustar las cosas que te hizo para que lo defiendas-dijo para comenzar a reír aún más fuerte, haciendo que las chicas de alrededor comenzaran a murmurar cosas-pero de todos los pervertidos del mundo tenías que fijarte en el más estúpido, inútil basura de hyodo-

-no hables así de él, no lo conoces-dijo en un susurro pero fue audible para ella

-ja, lo defiendes todavía, pero bueno que mejor pareja para una inútil que una basura-

-hablo enserio deja de decirle así-dijo koneko mirándola a los ojos ya molesta

-por favor, si tú antes decías que era una basura que merecía morir de la forma más dolorosa, que era mejor si lo expulsaban y otro montón de cosas y ahora sales con defenderlo, parece que te revolvió las ideas o seguro te hizo algo-

-sigues y juro que no respondo por lo que pase-dijo ya enojada y apretando sus puños con fuerza

-ya, ya cálmate-dijo de manera tranquila-ya supe lo que quería saber así que ya no tengo necesidad de estar acá-

-….-koneko ya no dijo nada y se puso a leer un libro que tenía por ahí para tratar de calmarse de la conversación que acababa de tener

.

.

.

-que descubriste mikan-san-dijo una de sus amigas esperando una respuesta

-pues parece que los rumores son ciertos, parece que si tienen alguna especie de relación-dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas y a quienes escuchaban discretamente-pero también parece que ya lo hicieron-al decir eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos y que decir que los hombres querían matar a issei era poco

-jamás me imagine que koneko-san fuera así de fácil-dijo otra al grupo

-cierto y más con ese desperdicio de espacio-

-si jajajajajajajaajajajaajajaja eso es patético-dijo mikan mientras se reía a más no poder

-jajaajajaajajajaja-comenzaron a reír todas sus compañeras mientras que koneko solo aguantaba las ganas de molerlas a golpes, en medio de toda esas risas el profesor entro y la clase comenzó tranquila pero todos los varones tenían intenciones asesinas y solo miraban el reloj esperando la hora de receso para "hablar con cierto castaño"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

-bien con eso deberías estar-dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba de vendarle la cabeza a issei-por cierto no deberías irte a casa, si haces mucho esfuerzo esa herida se podría abrir más-

-no se preocupe sensei estaré bien, me han pasado cosas peores-dijo issei mientras reía y recordaba las golpizas que recibió de los clubes cuando lo encontraban espiando-bueno con su permiso me retiro de vuelta a clases-dijo el castaño para levantarse e irse de la enfermería

-los jóvenes de hoy en día son obstinados-rio la enfermera mientras volvía a lo suyo

.

.

.

.

En el salón del castaño una vez que entro todos y cada uno de sus compañeros lo vio como si este acabara de matar a alguien, lo veían con odio, este algo extrañado por esas miradas decidió ignorarlas y dirigirse a su escritorio para esperar la clase aunque cuando estas iniciaron las miradas de odio aún seguían e incluso pudo sentir como si el maestro lo viera de forma analítica cada vez que este volteaba

-(¿acaso hice algo malo?)-pensó el castaño de manera inocente tratando de recordar si había hecho algo que les diera derecho a juzgarlo pero desde hace unos días ya no había hecho nada ni siquiera espiar a las chicas mientras estas se cambiaban, desde hace un tiempo se había comenzado a fijar en una chica y por ella comenzaría a cambiar su comportamiento, por ella haría cualquier cosa, haría cualquier cosa por koneko, por su koneko

.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes de que se diera cuenta las clases habían, el castaño al darse cuenta de ello tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la azotea como le había indicado la loli pero mientras caminaba podia sentir como todos lo miraban con odio, hasta podia jurar que escucha como todos le decían que muriera, que era un animal y otras cosas

-¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo?-dijo molesto mientras los miraba a todos sorprendiéndolos-además si van a insultar a alguien háganlo en su cara y no a sus espaldas, imbéciles-dijo aún más molesto mientras retomaba su rumbo, mientras que todos se quedaron sorprendido por su reacción, realmente no era la misma persona que ellos recordaban hace unos días

El castaño continuo con su rumbo hacia el tejado, el cual no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar, una vez ahí se dio cuenta que koneko todavía no había llegado, pero era normal ya que su clase se encontraba más lejos que la suya

-que le puedo hacer-dijo de manera tranquila para acercarse a una de las bancas que había en el lugar y recostarse y dormir un rato, después de todo no había nada malo en que durmiera un poco

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos koneko finalmente llega al tejado, como no era una zona que fuera común para ese horario nadie entraba, ella al ver la puerta medio abierta entendía que issei había llegado antes, una sonrisa discreta pero de felicidad apareció en su rostro, al entrar miro rápidamente el lugar para mirar si él se encontraba presente y efectivamente lo vio recostado en una banca, con alegría se acercó a la banca

-issei-sempai, lamento la tardanza….-comenzó a disculparse solo para ver que él se encontraba dormido-issei-sempai-comenzó a llamarlo pero este seguía dormido, ella al principio se molestó un poco ya que él se encontraba dormido pero al pasar los segundos observándolo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que le parecía que se veía tan tierno durmiendo, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en su cara al tener una idea, que para ella era fuera de su propio pensamiento-no se despertara, verdad-dijo mientras se acercaba al dormido issei y se sentaba a su lado, luego y con toda la delicadecita que tenía tomo su cabeza y la recostó sobre sus piernas, su hermana le había hablado de eso antes, que lo hacía con su novio cuando este estaba cansado o estresado que era una sensación grata saber que la persona que amaba le daba tanta confianza para hacer eso

-nee-sama tenía razón esto….-comenzó a decir mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la cabeza de issei-….se siente bien-comenzó a decir mientras de la nada le comenzó a entrar sueño, parecía que se estaba relajando demasiado pero antes de siquiera hacer algo, termino durmiendo dejando una mano en la cabeza de issei y otra sobre su corazón, quien, inconscientemente coloco una mano sobre esta, entrelazando los dedos

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde-hora de salida

Nuestro estimado castaño comenzaba a despertarse, sin notar quien lo acompañaba

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-bostezo mientras se restregaba los ojos con su mano libre-que bien dormí, espero que koneko-chan aun no haya llegado…-se quedó totalmente frio al ver donde se encontraba exactamente, viendo como koneko estaba totalmente dormida y le estaba dando una almohada de piernas, como tenían sus manos entrelazadas, en ese momento un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, antes de notar que ya era tarde-que, me dormí todo el día, solo espero no haberme perdido de nada, neh igual puedo pedir prestados los apuntes de alguien, pero ahora lo importante, koneko-chan, despierta-comenzó a decir mientras la movía con delicadeza

-mmmmmm- comenzó a gruñir koneko mientras se despertaba, mirando a todos lados para saber dónde estaba, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-buenos días, koneko-chan, ¿dormiste bien?-dijo el castaño divertido aunque se podia notar un sonrojo bastante grande en su cara

-…-la peli plata simplemente asintió con la cabeza ocultando su muy evidente sonrojo

-bueno, que te parece si regresamos-dijo el castaño algo nervioso mientras se levantaba lentamente

-Hai-fue lo único que dijo la peli plata antes de levantarse y seguir al castaño

Mientras bajaban no pudieron evitar la sensación de que eran observados por alguien pero lo dejaron pasar ya que pensaron que no era nada importante

-que tal estado el vida koneko-chan?-pregunto alegre el castaño tratando de ignorar el momento incomodo que se estaba formando

-…-ante esa pregunta la loli involuntariamente recordó lo que había pasado en su clase, haciendo que se enojara un poco pero se calmó rápido para evitar que el castaño se preocupara-estuvo normal, nada interesante paso, que tal tu día issei-sempai?-pregunto mientras veía a los ojos al mencionado

-….-el castaño también recordó el incidente que tuvo con sus "amigos" y también las miradas de muerte que le daban sus compañeros-nada fuera de lo normal-dijo despreocupado

-ya veo-dijo para devolver su mirada al frente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno primero que nada sé que esto será contradictorio a lo que ya había dicho antes de que esto sería un two-shot pero bueno lo he estado pensando una que otra idea fue apareciendo en mi cabeza y bueno la hare un poco más larga, tampoco esperen que sean bastantes capítulos quizá más pero bueno eso sería lo que quería informarles así que pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyakki Yako

Bueno me alegra que te gustara y bueno parece que se hará realidad, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado

.

.

Nikopelucas

Gracias y tranquilo lo hare

.

.

Obvion

Bueno lamentó si esto te pareció algo absurdo o que no te haya gustado y bueno tampoco te obligare a que te guste o que la leas, pero si yo decido dejar o no de escribir es eso decisión mía y de nadie mas

.

.

Pinche vampiro

Jajajajajaj, me alegra que te gustara

.

.

KamiRyuu

No estaría mal la idea, algo que tengo pensado es utilizar este espacio una vez que termine los caps. Para subir ideas o one-shots y ver que tal les iría, gracias por la idea

.

.

Incursio Graal

Bueno me allegro que te haya gustado la idea, y espero que la sigas apoyando: v

.

.

Autor Heisen

Gracias por eso y si supongo que tienes razón, pero hey en esta vida hay que intentar de todo, ¿no?, y bueno espero que este te haya gustado

.

.

Issei tatsumi

Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno espero que este cap también te gustara

.

.

Antifanboy

Bueno sinceramente no sabría decirte (ha pasado tanto desde que escribe esta historia que no sabría decir)

Pd: (creo que lo he leído pero ni idea si pensamos en el mismo)

.

.

Tryndamer95

Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por el apoyo :D

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí seria todo por ahora, sin más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


End file.
